The data security market (including hardware) is anticipated to expand to $13.1 billion in sales by the year 2000, up from $6.9 billion in 1997. In addition, the Gartner Group estimates that the market for digital certificates totaled about $100 million in 1998 and will continue to show 100 percent growth in the near term. Soundview Financial recently predicted the certificate market will hit $1 billion in 2001.